Question: A box contains $5$ red jelly beans, $11$ green jelly beans, and $4$ blue jelly beans. If a jelly bean is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is not red?
Solution: There are $5 + 11 + 4 = 20$ jelly beans in the box. There are $5$ red jelly beans. That means $20 - 5 = 15$ are not red. The probability is $ \frac{15}{20} = \dfrac{3}{4}$.